A Twist on a Legend
by sunsprite16
Summary: In this exciting tale, it's Link who gets sucked up by Ghirahim's tormado. It's up to Link's childhood friend, Zelda, to get him back. However when they reunite, Zelda is horrified to see Link with a cold and distant personality who would rather do things alone. But after having adventures with Zelda, he comes to realize the power of friendship.
1. Link's Point of View

I opened my eyes. I was falling in total darkness. But I had this feeling that I was not alone. I curiously looked up to see a glowing, majestic figure floating up above me.

The figure asked me in a rather soothing monotone voice,"Link...?"

It knew my name?

The figure continued,"I am waiting for you. The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance. Link..."

I was utterly confused. Me? I was vital piece to a great mission? But... I'm completely ordinary...

Suddenly Zelda appeared next to me which made me sigh in relief.

I tried to say something to her but before I could I saw a ferocious, scaly monster with razor sharp teeth smiling wickedly at me.

Zelda shouted in horror as she tried to grab a hold of my hand,"Link!"

The monster was getting closer and closer to me. I screamed.

I woke up, panting. I could tell immediately that it was daytime. Golden rays of sunshine caressed my skin. I wiped the sweat from my forehead then sat straight up on my rather lumpy bed.

I turned my head at the sound of a Loftwing. I smiled to see that it was Zelda's indigo Loftwing, Jasper.

Jasper seemed to have an beige envelope in his beak.

I asked,"For me?"

Jasper nodded his head rather furiously. I could tell that he was excited. I chuckled as I got out the letter. I then began to read it.

Hey, Sleepyhead!

I hope Jasper didn't cause you any trouble.

Anyway, rise and shine Link! Today is Goddess Hylia's 500th birthday. All of Skyloft will be throwing a grand masquerade ball to mark this special occasion.

You promised me you'd meet me at the Statue of the Goddess this morning, remember?

Promise me you won't keep me waiting for long.

⁃Zelda

I smiled. Zelda always made sure I didn't oversleep. One of the many reasons she was the greatest friend a person could ask for.

Realizing that Zelda's probably been waiting for at least an hour, I quickly put on my gray boots, put the envelope and letter on my wooden writing desk, then ran out the door. I started praying to the Goddess that Zelda wouldn't scold me to death.

* * *

I smiled at the sight of the stairs that lead to the Goddess statue. But before I was able to reach them, Cawlin and Strich grabbed me from behind!

As I struggled to break free, Groose came stomping towards me. I gulped. He did not look happy. He soon said coldly,"Don't think you'll have a chance to dance with Zelda tonight chicken legs."

I was once again confused. I raised an eyebrow at Groose. "What are you talking about?"

Groose snorted. "Did you eat idiot fruit this morning? Zelda's playing the role of the Goddess at tonight's ball and she's supposed to pick someone to dance with her." He ran a hand over his ridiculous pompadour with pride. "Which will obviously be me."

To my dismay, Groose frowned at me again. He got even closer to me. When he was inches away from my face, he spat out,"If you try to sabotage my chance of dancing with Zelda..."

Suddenly something caught Groose's eye. It was Fledge. The younger, slimmer boy ran in fear at the sight of the red-headed bully. Groose snickered and turned his attention back to me. "Your pal Fledge will get a wedgie so bad that he'll be crying like a pathetic, little baby!"

Suddenly I could hear the sound of a familiar someone clearing her throat. It was Zelda!

Zelda tapped her foot impatiently and asked angrily,"Care to explain what's going on here, Groose?"

Groose was at a loss at what to do. Lucky for him, he eventually came up with something to say. "Oh Zelda! I was just telling my buddy Link here how excited I am for the ball!"

Zelda lifted an eyebrow.

Groose continued with more confidence,"Yeah tonight's gonna be a huge hit. Anyway, later Zelda! See you tonight! I'll be the one wearing the grandest outfit!"

With that, Groose marched proudly towards the Knight Academy. Zelda shook her head in annoyance before directing her attention to Cawlin and Strich who immediately ran to catch up with their leader.

I sighed in relief that bullying session was over. I said graciously,"Thanks for coming when you did Zelda. I couldn't stand Groose spitting in my face.

Zelda put on a cheerful face. "No problem Link. Best friends gotta watch out for each other, right?"

I happily nodded and could feel my cheeks turning a light pink.

Suddenly Zelda asked me,"Oh, Link! What are you wearing to the ball tonight?"

I froze. I conpletely forgot to pick an outfit.

"Link?"

I snapped out of my trance to look at Zelda who was looking at me in concern.

I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. "I don't know actually... I've been so busy helping your Father with ball preparations that I forgot to put an outfit together..."

Zelda sighed sadly. Suddenly she gasped in delight and said,"Not to worry Link! I have a solution! Meet me at my quarters in three hours!"

I watched my best friend take off.

I sure had the most awesome friend ever.


	2. One Cruel Act

Zelda was putting the finishing touches on a masquerade mask when she heard someone knocking on her door.

Link asked, his voice a bit muffled since he was on the other side of the door,"Zelda? Are you in there?"

With an excited grin, Zelda put her art supplies under the desk she was working on then opened the door for Link.

Link asked with curiousity,"What is it you wanted to show me Zelda?"

Zelda replied with a playful smirk,"Close your eyes and you'll find out."

Link chuckled as he played along in Zelda's little game. He made his way over to Zelda's bed. That's when Zelda said excitedly,"OK, you can look now!"

As soon as Link opened his eyes, he gasped.

There, hanging neatly inside Zelda's wardrobe was a magnificent blue tunic with a matching blue cap, white tights, and shiny, brown boots!

Link was speechless. This made Zelda ask nervously,"Do you like it?"

Without warning, Link gave his best friend a warm hug. "I love it Zelda."

Zelda squeezed Link even tighter. She was so happy to see Link so happy.

* * *

Link looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He was amazed at how much the outfit fit him. With a big smile on his face, Link left his room only to bump into Groose and his lackeys.

Groose asked as he circled around his rival,"Wow Link, wherever did you get that..." His left eye started to twitch. "Cool tunic?"

Despite the confusion he was feeling, Link was about to reply but Groose rudely interrupted him. "Forget it. I'm not interested. It's too bad you don't like your usual goofy self..."

As Groose continued circling around him, Link gave his rival a look of suspicion.

Groose suddenly stopped moving and crossed his arms. "With an outfit like that, Zelda is sure to pick you to dance with her. We can't have that. Cawlin... Strich... you know what to do..."

To Link's ultimate surprise, Cawlin and Strich started tearing Link's outfit apart! Link tried with all his might to push the two boys away. As Link struggled to break free, he could see Groose grinning devilishly.

Suddenly Henya came into the hallway with a broom in tow. "You leave Link alone now!"

In a state of panic, Cawlin and Strich ran away. Groose was at first annoyed at his pals for running away but after seeing Henya swing her broom viciously he ran off too.

Link sighed in relief.

Henya came up to Link and said angrily,"Bullies these days..." Henya then gave Link a look full of compassion. "Are you alright Link?"

Link nodded, still traumatized at what just happened.

Henya bit her lip at what she should do. Suddenly she remembered something. "Come with me Link."

Link followed Henya to the academy's basement. There, Henya slowly opened a dusty, old treasure chest to reveal a green tunic.

Henya presented the tunic to Link and said with a smile,"This was made for you."

Link politely took the tunic from Henya. He smiled at the elderly woman. "I'll treasure it."


	3. The Masquerade Ball

The ball could not have been more lively. Horwell and Owlan were narrating a play, Dodoh was making balloon animals for the children of Skyloft, Sparrot was juggling crystal balls, and a band was playing merry tunes.

Soon, all the lights dimmed. That's when a single spotlight shined on Zelda who wore a extravagant, white dress with purple accents and a matching purple masquerade mask. Gaepora shed a tear to see his daughter so beautiful.

Zelda started singing as she strung the strings of her golden harp.

Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land...

Zelda found herself stopping at the sight of a mysterious, green figure walking down the plaza stairs. The crowd murmured in confusion. They soon made a clear path for Zelda to walk towards Link.

Once she reached Link, Zelda asked with a smile,"Would you like to dance?"

Link nodded happily.

The crowds whispers got even louder. Who was that young man?

But Link and Zelda did not seem to mind the confusion of the crowd. They were lost in each other's eyes as they starting waltzing to the dance floor.

Zelda was captivated by the charm and mystery of the young man she was dancing with. But, she snapped out of her trance when she saw Groose in a state of disbelief.

Zelda sighed.

When will Groose see that I'm not at all interested in starting a relationship? Zelda thought, feeling rather irritated.

To Zelda's surprise, the waltz had ended. The crowd went wild for the her and Link.

Zelda smiled at the audience then at Link. She slowly lifted his masquerade mask to reveal the face beneath it. She gasped softly. "Link?"

Link immediately started to panic. If Groose found out that he was the mysterious man, he would give Fledge a mega wedgie!

Without warning, Link started to run away.

Zelda cried out worriedly,"Wait!"

Link was so desperate to flee that he nearly tripped on the plaza stairs, leaving behind his cap in the process.

Cawlin had a puzzled look on his face. He asked Groose,"You don't suppose that was Link, do you?"

Groose frowned. "Don't be ridiculous. Link wouldn't just leave Zelda on the spot like that."

Link was about to go up the flight of stairs that led to the Knight Academy, when he noticed a tornado coming right towards him. He tried with all his might to get to the academy. Unfortunately, the tornado was too fast for Link. Link screamed as the twister sucked him up. He immediately fell unconscious.


	4. Down to the Surface!

The sun was slowly rising from the east, casting a powerful golden glow around Skyloft.

Zelda was sitting on the plaza stairs as she stared at Link's green cap sadly.

Why did Link just run away like that and not say anything? Zelda thought, feeling devastated.

Suddenly, Karane appeared from behind Zelda. "Zelda, you've been sitting on those stairs for hours..."

Zelda sighed and looked up to face the older girl. "I'm sorry Karane. It's just that I'm so confused as to what happened last night and why it happened."

Karane said in a rather soft voice,"Yeah, that was pretty weird. Link just running away from the ball like that... He probably did it for a good reason."

Zelda stared at Link's cap once more when Pipit and Fledge came running towards the girls.

Pipit shouted worriedly,"We can't find Link anywhere!"

Karane put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean you can't find Link anywhere?"

Pipit replied, his anxiety building up,"Fledge and I searched every nook and cranny of the Knight Academy and there was no sign of him."

Zelda was about to suggest too form a search party when she heard a voice call out to her.

At that moment, Zelda had a vision.

Link... he seemed to be alright in a place called the Surface... it was beneath the clouds... but... all of a sudden... a terrifying monster appeared and began to suck the light out from Link!

Zelda immediately gasped so loud that it completely startled Karane, Pipit, and Fledge.

Fledge asked in concern,"Zelda... what's the matter?"

Zelda breathed heavily. She then suddenly ran towards the nearest dock.

In a state of shock, Karane asked,"Zelda? Where are you going?"

Zelda stopped in her tracks and turned to face her three friends. "A voice called out to me and told me where Link is. Tell my Father and the rest of Skyloft that I'll return with Link safe and sound."

Pipit nodded and said,"Be careful out there Zelda."

Zelda took a deep breath before jumping off the dock. She quickly called out for Jasper. The indigo Loftwing caught her in two seconds flat.

Jasper squawked happily. He always enjoyed his owner's company. Zelda smiled as she gently caressed Jasper's back. She soon felt calm to downright nervous. There, just a mile away was an opening in the clouds.

That must be an entrance to the Surface... Zelda thought with a great big gulp. But I have to go in... For Link...

As she untied her wrap from her body, Jasper squawked in confusion as to why they were so close to the hole in the clouds.

Zelda told her Loftwing gently,"Alright, friend... I won't be long."

Jasper looked at his owner like she was crazy. Zelda caressed his back once again while she said,"Link is down there Jasper and I have to get him back."

Jasper squawked softly. Zelda took another deep breath before lunging herself down towards the Surface.

Wasting no time, Zelda used her wrap like a parachute. She looked down at her feet. All she could make out was green and more green. As she got more close to the ground, she could see soft, dancing grass and majestic, tall trees.

Once Zelda hit the grass, she gazed at her surroundings in awe.

Suddenly, she could make out a less than pleasant sound from something. It was a Bokoblin. It appeared to have some sort of weapon and it was going to use it to attack Zelda.

A frightened Zelda ran in an attempt to escape the creature. As she continued running, a sword slashed through the Bokoblin. It screeched in pain before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Zelda stopped running to turn around. What she saw made her gasp in delight and relief. It was Link. But, he had a very serious look on his face; something Zelda never saw before.

All of a sudden, the figure that appeared in Link's dream manifested from Link's sword. She said calmly,"Master, I detect a 98 percent chance that the demon lord is drawing near. We should seek shelter immediately."

Link nodded at Fi before taking off on his dark brown horse.

Zelda just stood there, dumbfounded. She had so many questions.

Who was that mysterious blue and purple being? Link was its master? Why didn't Link acknowledge that we reunited?

Zelda's thoughts were cut short when an elderly woman spoke up. "Confused, aren't you child?"

Zelda swiftly turned around. She knew that voice. Zelda said in astonishment,"It's you. The one who called out to me."

The old woman simply nodded. She then said,"Let's continue our conversation in the temple. There are things out here we don't want to encounter."

* * *

"The one you know as Link is the present incarnation of the Goddess' chosen hero. A demon lord lurking around these parts is planning on using Link's soul to resurrect his master... Demise. As to why he didn't seem too excited to see you... Well, I'm afraid he is suffering from amnesia." Impa explained.

Zelda, who was now in a simple white dress, stood up from the table they were seated at and asked angrily,"If a demon lord is after Link, then why is he out and about on a horse?"

Impa replied,"So he can grow powerful enough to defeat Ghirahim and ultimately save the Surface."

Zelda loosened up a bit but was still very worried about Link being the target of a demon lord. She ultimately decided to say,"You have to let me catch up with Link."

Impa smiled. "You sure care for the legendary hero. Here take this."

Impa handed Zelda a magical harp. "This harp not only plays lovely music but can send out bursts of energy to blast enemies away."

"Thank you Impa."

With eyes filled with determination, Zelda said,"Hold on Link... I'm coming."


	5. This is Not the Link I Love

Zelda was walking through Faron Woods when she spotted a figure dressed in a red cape terrorizing a poor, little Kikwi.

The man said angrily,"You must know where the legendary hero is!"

The Kikwi was on the verge of tears. "I swear... I haven't seen him."

The man sighed and said with his eyes closed,"If you won't listen to reason..."

The man was about to strike the Kikwi with dark magic when Zelda shouted,"Leave that poor creature alone!"

The man swiftly turned his head. Zelda felt like her heart stopped beating. The man gave her a rather angry look. His face soon softened. "What are you doing all the way over here little girl?"

Zelda took a few steps back as the man approached her. This was no ordinary man... He had a pale complexion with icy, white hair, and white lips. The man said in a creepily polite voice,"Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ghirahim. Lord Ghirahim."

Zelda gasped. This "man" was the demon lord that was after Link.

She got in a fighting stance and shot bursts of energy towards Ghirahim. Ghirahim snickered as he easily dodged them all. He then said,"Foolish child. Wait... you're here to save the legendary hero aren't you? How precious... Sadly you won't live long to accomplish your task."

Ghirahim drew out his sword. He then immediately went to attack Zelda. Without giving it much thought, Zelda did a summersault to avoid Ghirahim's attack. Zelda felt dazed. She wasn't used to performing acrobatics. She soon got over it though. She shot out a giant wave of energy towards Ghirahim. Unfortunately, Ghirahim disappeared before it could hit him.

The demon lord breathed rather heavily. "I have to admit... you sure know how to use that dumb harp of yours."

Zelda frowned. "I won't let you have Link."

To Ghirahim's surprise, Zelda started playing a lullaby. It soon put Ghirahim in a deep sleep.

Zelda sighed in relief. She soon went over to the cowering Kikwi. She bent down and asked kindly,"Are you alright?"

The Kikwi slowly looked up to see the compassion in Zelda's eyes. The Kikwi said in a happy but timid way,"Thank you... for rescuing me. However can I thank you?"

Zelda replied,"Well, would you happen to know where Link is?"

The Kikwi tilted its head in confusion. "Who?"

Zelda blushed. "Oh, I mean the legendary hero."

The Kikwi jumped up in excitement. "Yes! I saw him heading up north, towards the Skyview Temple."

Zelda bowed her head graciously. She shouted happily as she headed up north,"Thank you so much!"

* * *

Link was getting off his horse when Fi appeared next to him. "I think this place will do, Master."

Link looked up at the Skyview Temple and then at Fi. "Thank you Fi. We'll stay here until dawn."

Fi nodded. She soon saw Zelda running towards them. "Master Link. I detect a 50 percent chance that you know the girl who is approaching."

Link turned his head to see Zelda waving at him. He frowned.

Link said as he walked towards Zelda,"You shouldn't be here. There are monsters lurking around these parts."

Zelda's smile turned into a frown. "There is a creepy demon lord that's going after you. You're the one who shouldn't be here."

Link jaw dropped slightly. "How do you know about the demon lord?"

Zelda closed her eyes to calm herself down. She then said,"I met and spoke with Impa. She entrusts me to protect you and help you fight Ghirahim."

Link sighed in mild annoyance. "Did she now? Well, just try not to get into anymore trouble, alright?"

With that said, Link and Fi headed towards the temple. Zelda felt like crying.

This wasn't the Link that she knew...

 _Maybe... Just maybe... he'll regain his memory._ Zelda thought with as much hope as she could manage.

* * *

It was now morning. Link was resting on the sacred grounds of the Skyview Temple. Suddenly, he could hear... music?

The memorizing tunes lured Link outside to the front of the temple. Zelda was peacefully playing the Ballad of the Goddess on her magical harp. When she was done, Link said,"Wherever did you learn that melody?"

Zelda turned around and blushed. "It's from my homeland in the clouds. A place called Skyloft."

Link found himself smiling. This made Zelda want to give him a great big hug.

"Well, it sure sounded beautiful..." Link said softly.

Link eventually cleared his throat and went back to his stern demeanor. "We better get a move on. That demon lord is sure to wake up from that lullaby you played soon."

Zelda said, feeling rather disappointed,"Oh, yes. Where to exactly?"

Link was about to reply when Fi manifested before Link and Zelda.

Fi said in her usual monotone voice,"To Lanayru Desert. The robots there will surely entrust you two with powerful equipment."

Zelda found herself smiling. "That's wonderful."

Link nodded in agreement. "The desert isn't far from here. If we're lucky, we'll make it there by nightfall."

Zelda said as she put her harp away. "Then there's no time to loose."

Link and Zelda got on Link's horse. They immediately started heading west.

* * *

Hours have passed when Ghirahim woke up from his slumber. The demon lord gritted his teeth. "Curse that blonde girl. Why, if it weren't for her, I would've had the hero by now. This defeat shall be my very last. That I promise!"

In a state of frustration, Ghirahim teleported himself from Faron Woods.


	6. Captured By Ghirahim

"I think I see the Lanayru Mining Facility!" Zelda cried out in excitement.

Link could spot the Temple of Time in the distance as well. He found himself sweating a little.

If Ghirahim were to actually weaken me, he would send me back in time to resurrect Demise... Link thought nervously.

Zelda suddenly said,"Don't worry Link. I promise I won't let that Ghirahim lay a finger on you. I'll stay by your side no matter what."

Link smirked. "You really are determined to keep Demise from coming back, aren't you?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, I'm determined to keep you safe... because we're best friends."

Link found himself asking,"Really?"

Zelda nodded. "We've been best friends since we were very little."

Link was about to reply when a bunch of Ancient Robots could be seen in the distance. They appeared to be very excited.

Once Link and Zelda got off their horse, one of the Ancient Robots cheered,"It's Goddess Hylia and her legendary hero!"

Zelda giggled softly. "Oh no, I'm not the present incarnation of the Goddess..."

The robots gasped. The smallest robot said out loud,"I can't believe she doesn't know yet."

Suddenly, the leader of the Ancient Robots appeared from behind the group of smaller robots. He bowed to Zelda and said,"Come with me. The equipment can wait."

Zelda obediently followed the Ancient Robot leader to the Temple of Time with Link following close behind.

As soon as they reached the temple, the Ancient Robot leader said to Zelda,"In order for you to remember your past life, you must pray here at the temple. Once you do, your unconscious' memory will appear on the Temple of Time's gate."

Zelda took a deep breath. She kneeled down and closed her eyes.

At that moment, a projection of the Goddess in her divine form manifested. She proclaimed in her angelic, powerful voice,"I shall sacrifice my immortal form to one of a mortal. And, when the time comes, I will be able to physically protect the legendary hero from Demise."

Suddenly, the projection of the Goddess disappeared. Zelda continued closing her eyes until a pillar of "light" struck her and Link!

The Ancient Robot leader was about to check on the Goddess and the Hero when he saw Ghirahim approaching them.

Zelda slowly looked to her right to see Link in an unconscious state. Ghirahim went up to Zelda and snickered. "You were foolish to become a mortal. Now you must pay the price for your mistake."

Ghirahim soon turned around and lifted Link up with telekinesis.

Zelda never felt more guilty. She let her guard down and ended up being very injured. Now Ghirahim was about to take Link! Zelda tried to stand up but ultimately fell down. She screamed in pain.

With Link hanging from his shoulder, Ghirahim put his hand on the temple's gate. This caused the gate to open. Ghirahim was about to go into the Temple of Time when he looked down at Zelda. "Soon you and every, little pathetic living creature will be at the mercy of my Master."

Zelda gritted her teeth. "It's not over yet."

Ghirahim chuckled and said,"Oh, it's just the beginning..."

Once Ghirahim's back was turned, Fi manifested from Link's sword. Fi was overcome with panic. She almost called out to her Master.

Zelda could only watch Ghirahim and Link go through the gate in horror. Once they did, the temple crumbled into pieces.


	7. Hylia VS Demise

With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim created a barrier that spread all across the Sealed Grounds. The demon lord looked down at an unconsciousness Link.

With a smug smirk on his face, Ghirahim said to himself,"I haven't even started the ritual and I can feel the power of the hero's soul! My master will be most pleased."

* * *

Zelda and Fi were hurrying down Faron Woods to catch up with Impa.

As she ran, Zelda chocked down a sob and could feel tears trickling down her face.

Once they entered the Sealed Temple, Impa asked sternly,"Where is Link?"

Zelda sobbed,"Oh, Impa... I... let my guard down and the next thing I know I was too weak to save Link from Ghirahim..."

As Zelda cried hysterically, a gateway to the past gradually manifested. Fi put her "arm" on Zelda's shoulder and said with a hint of warmth,"Young Zelda... look."

Zelda jaw dropped. "Is that...?"

Impa nodded. "Yes. Your love for Link has caused another gate to appear."

Zelda was overcome with relief. She slowly approached the gate and with a light touch of her hand, the gate opened.

"I fear Ghirahim is starting the ritual to resurrect Demise. Go now Zelda! Save Link!" Impa said boldly.

Zelda quickly nodded and entered the gate.

Impa told Fi,"You be careful as well Fi."

Fi bowed her head graciously before entering the gate as well.

* * *

Ghirahim raised his arms, causing particles of Link's soul to spread out.

Suddenly, the sound of a foot stomping on the ground made the demon lord look up.

Zelda had appeared with a face full of anger.

Ghirahim chuckled and soon his chuckles turned into laughs.

Zelda took another angry step forward and asked in fury,"What's so funny?"

As if on cue, Demise appeared before Zelda and Fi. Without warning, Demise started sucking up Link's soul.

Link screamed. The pain he was feeling was nothing compared to the pain that Zelda was feeling.

In a flash of white light, Demise was now in his original humanoid form.

Ghirahim bowed before Demise. "Welcome back... Master."

Suddenly, Demise pulled out a sword from Ghirahim's chest. This made Ghirahim faint in an almost comedic way.

The strong force made Link's lifeless body fall down towards the ground.

In a state of panic, Fi caught Link in the nick of time.

Zelda sighed in relief.

Demise slowly looked out towards Zelda. He grinned wickedly. "So... you're the little girl who thought she could stop me. How intriguing..."

Zelda said coldly,"Give Link back his soul now."

Demise's grin widened. "Why? He looks far more beautiful in his "deep sleep"."

In a state of extreme rage, Zelda was about to shoot out a wave of energy when Demise countered it with his sword. The wave of light ended up hitting Zelda instead, causing her to transform into Goddess Hylia.

Demise instantly started to panic but quickly brushed it off. "It's time I finish you off once and for all!"

Hylia and Demise clashed their swords together.

Fi watched the heated battle from the highest cliff. She said,"You can do it Zelda." She looked down sadly at Link's motionless body. "You're Link's only hope..."

To Hylia's surprise, Demise swung his sword vertically. This made Zelda drop her sword.

Demise grinned and started to laugh menacingly.

With extreme determination pulsing through her entire body, Zelda used both of her hands to channel bright, white light to seal away Demise.

As Zelda transformed back into her normal form, Link's soul appeared and floated upward. Zelda immediately ran to catch up with it.

It was only a matter of seconds until Link's soul entered his body.

Once she reached the top of the Sealed Grounds, Zelda kneeled down and asked softly,"Link?"

Link slowly opened his eyes. He smiled brightly. "Thank you Zelda. You really are the greatest friend a person could ever ask for.

Zelda laughed in joy and relief. She embraced Link in a tight hug.

Fi soon joined the embrace as well.

* * *

It was nighttime in Skyloft. Zelda was all alone in Skyloft's plaza. The cool, crisp wind made her golden hair dance. She gazed fondly at the stars when she felt a familiar presence. She turned around to see Link with a cute, little smile on his face. He bowed and offered Zelda his hand. Zelda giggled cheerfully. She then curtsied and graciously took her best friend's hand.

Together, the two waltzed around the plaza. Soon, the sky turned blue and the ground were replaced with clouds. Link twirled Zelda around before the both of them kissed.

Zelda smiled in her sleep.


End file.
